The present invention relates to a device for detecting damage in a laser power transmitting optical fiber.
The energy density of laser light is increased by focusing. High power lasers have been employed in industrial and medical applications which utilize focused laser light. To transmit high power laser light, a power transmitting optical fiber is ordinarily employed. The optical fiber is advantageous in that the transmission mechanism is simple and the optical fiber is flexible. However, it is still disadvantageous in the following points. The fiber may be damaged when it is subjected to bending, shock or high temperature. Especially when a fiber is used for medical operations, there is a high chance of damage. Thus, the reliability of such power transmission is considered to be insufficient.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a device which can dettect damage immediately when damage arises in such a laser power transmitting optical fiber.